1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an electronic device with a power supply tester.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In electronic devices such as semiconductor memories, central processing units (CPU), interface circuits and communication chips may use an external power supply source voltage. There is an increasing trend to lower the level of the external power supply source voltage to reduce power consumption. However, external power supply source voltages of a low level may not be stably provided.
An external power supply source voltage needs to be stably provided to an electric device to secure the driving and stabile operation of the electronic device. However, an electronic device may not operate in a stable manner when its power supply source voltage is temporarily shifted to a value outside its normal operating range.
Thus, there is a need for an electronic device that can test its operation states when an external power supply source voltage is shifted.